Little Wonders
by youkillmypatience
Summary: This story is going to be bunch of little one-shots, random drabbles or whatever comes into my head.
1. Little Wonders

_This story is going to be bunch of little one-shots, random drabbles or whatever comes into my head :)_

_The title of this chapter comes from _Little Wonders _by Rob Thomas. It's a beautiful song, and it inspired me to write this chapter. Look it up, it really is a good song. _

Little Wonders

"Beckett, come on, you need a break." insisted Castle.

She looked up from a huge stack of papers on her desk. "No I don't." She said, rolling her eyes, "I need to get all this paperwork done."

"Beckett, it's almost eight-thirty. You've been working for almost fourteen hours. You need a break. Let's go." Castle took her arm and made her stand up.

"Castle, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to pull away as he successfully put her coat.

"It's snowing. We're going for a walk." He said in a no-nonsense voice, pointing at the window.

Beckett looked out the darkened window and at the brightly lit city. Castle was right, snow was lightly falling.

"Fine." She sighed. "Only for five minutes."

Castle grinned, and led her to the elevator.

"Castle, let go of my arm. I'm coming with you, it's not like I'm going to run away." She shrugged out of his grasp.

"Sorry." He suppressed a smile.

The doors to the elevator opened, and Castle followed Beckett into it. They rode in silence, and reached the lobby in no time. Castle followed her out of the elevator and into the night.

He watched her as she looked up at the sky and grinned. Big fat flakes were drifting down, landing on the pair as they stood, watching.

"Come one." He called to her as he started down the street.

She caught up easily, and they walked in silence. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her tall, slender figure was enveloped in a charcoal-grey felt coat. Her hair cascaded down her back in waves and her green eyes shone. She grinned at the snow, and Castle's heart faltered, then started beating faster than ever. She was easily the most gorgeous person he had ever seen – apart from Alexis of course.

Beckett strolled over to a bench, and sat down. Castle sat beside her. He could feel her shivering, so he slung his arm around her, but she shrugged out of his reach.

"Castle, what are you doing?" She asked, amused.

"Beckett, you're freezing. You're shivering, and your teeth are chattering." He gave he a 'look'. "We can go in if you want. I'd insist on talking you home, but you'd hurt me."

"She smiled, and leaned into him. He took it as a sign to put his arm back around her.

"Fine, but only because I'm cold."

"Yeah, _sure_." He teased her.

She ignored him. "It's so beautiful." She breathed, looking at the dark sky, brightly lit buildings and swirling snow. "You don't appreciate the beauty of life until you stop and actually think about it."

"It's the little things that matter, the little wonders that are precious." Castle smiled.

And they sat, locked in their embrace, watching the snow and appreciating the little wonders.


	2. Vulnerable

_This came to me during English class, so I worked on it when I was supposed to be working on my book report. That always happens :P_

_The title of this chapter comes from the song _Vulnerable_ by Secondhand Serenade. Look it up. Really. Typically, the song would be viewed from Castle's point of view, it fits him better than it fits Beckett, but it still works this way. :)_

Vulnerable

"You okay?" asked a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Castle said, looking up into the familiar green eyes he loved so much.

"Liar." She elbowed him playfully, and he grinned.

They walked down the street in silence for a minute. Then, he sighed and said "No."

Beckett waited for him to elaborate, to explain, but he didn't. She waited until they reached their favourite bar. They made their way to the back, to their usual seat. Castle signalled to the bartender, who came over with their regular order.

"Thanks, Jimmy." He said to the young man, who smiled and left.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beckett asked, knowing that Castle would know what she meant.

"I don't know." He sighed, biting his lip.

Beckett would never admit it, but she found the way he was brooding unbelievably sexy. She had never seen this side of him, before, and other than the part that he was hurting, she liked it. He wasn't acting like a nine year old, or flirting with her, or even cracking some stupid joke. He was vulnerable, defenceless, tender. He was going through a million different emotions. Emotions that were _real. _

"Damien was always there for me. He was the guy I could fall back on, he was the guy I could trust, the guy I could tell anything to. He helped me get through difficult times, and... I just can't believe that our friendship was built on a bunch of lies." Castle stared at the table, fumbling with a coaster. "I guess you've kind of become that person, Beckett." He continued, looking up at her.

She didn't know what to say, so he continued. "You're there for me. I can talk to you. You always help me out, and you've saved my life countless times. You're my best friend, Becks."

"Um... you're welcome, Castle. You know I'm here for you, just as you're always there for me."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Thanks." Castle said, after a minute. He reached out to hold her hand across the table.

She smiled, and put her hand in his.

"Any time."

xXxXxXxXxX

_Soooo, what did you think? Wanna review *smiles hopefully*_

_I kind of like how this turned out, which must be a good thing because I usually don't like my own writing! Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon, I just have to finish writing it. :)_


	3. Running

_Well, what can I say about this one? I was trying to figure out what was going through Beckett's head during the end scene of Countdown-which was EPIC by the way. Countdown, I mean. Not the ending. Now both Beckett AND Castle have been the person that gets hurt :(_

_Review please? :D _

**Running**

Her feet slapped the pavement as she ran. Her shadow danced along behind her. Her problems, fears, worries all disappeared as she ran further and further into the night. She ignored everything: the cold, the ache in her side, Josh, Castle...

No. She refused to think about Castle and Josh. She had been spending hours weighing her options and she just couldn't do it anymore. Josh was nice, a good person, and even hot. He went to other countries for 'Doctors without Borders'. He went into the hospital at three in the morning if he needed to. He was sweet. He did everything he could to make her smile. The best thing was, though, that he wouldn't hurt her. Josh was _safe._

Then there was Castle. He was the man with the bad-boy reputation. He was a famous author with millions of dollars and too much time on his hands. He pushed her buttons constantly and in his spare time, he came up with new ways to annoy her. He was the man who was constantly joking about everything, not willing or able to take things seriously. But, he was also the man who played laser tag with his daughter, who would drop everything for his mother, who would do anything for his friends. He was the man who knew all the little things about Beckett, and whenever he realized he didn't know something, he'd take the time to find out. Not so he knew her secrets, or to put in 'Nikki Heat', but because he _cared. _He knew what she did after a long day at work, what kind of candy she liked, what reminded her of her mother. He knew how she liked her coffee, what kind of music she liked, and pretty much everything else. He was a risk, but was it worth taking? Should she take a chance?

Ignoring that she was completely out of breath, her side was aching and she lungs were screaming at her to stop, she pushed herself further into the night.


	4. A Nice, Normal Day In New York

Hi again!

Mistakes are mine, Castle isn't. Because if Castle WAS mine, Josh would be gone, and Castle and Beckett would already be together. But... *sighs*`

A nice, normal day in New York

It was a nice, normal winter day in New York City: birds chirping, cars honking, people dying. Beckett and Castle were walking through Central Park to their next Crime scene. Beckett was talking on her cell to Esposito, getting directions on where their victim died, so she didn't notice the mischievous glint in Castle's eye.

She ended the call, and put her phone back in her pocket. The duo made their way down a small hill. Castle reached his arm out, around Beckett, as if to help her down the hill, but the he put both his hands on her back and pushed. Beckett, not expecting the push let out a yell and grabbed onto Castle to keep herself from falling.

Castle lost his footing, and they tumbled down the hill in a jumble of arms and legs. When they reached the bottom, Castle landed on top of Beckett. He grinned wickedly and opened his mouth to no doubt say some sexual joke, but Beckett was faster. She grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it in his open mouth to shut him up. She took the split second of his surprise to push him off of her and stand up. He stood up too, and threw a snowball at her, hitting her shoulder.

He laughed, and she threw one at his head. Beckett turned and ran. He took aim on her retreating figure, wound up his arm, then missed completely. Cursing, he reached down to gather up more snow, then looked up. Castle frowned. Beckett had vanished. He stood stock still for a moment, searching for the familiar grey coat amid all the snow.

Beckett snuck up behind him. She waiting till he stopped moving, then tackled him to the ground. He let out a yell of shock. She took the opportunity to shove snow down the back of his neck.

"Truce, truce!" He yelled, laughing, lying face-first in the snow.

Grinning, she helped him up and they continued on their way to the crime scene. When Ryan and Esposito saw the pair coming, covered in snow, they fist-bumped.

"Pay up, bro. They totally 'did it'. Castle must have not been able to stand it and couldn't keep his hands off her." Esposito grinned.

"No way, you actually think they 'got it on'?" asked Ryan in disbelief. "In the middle of Central Park? In the _snow_? How romantic." He snorted.

"It may not be very traditional, but then again, when has their relationship _ever_ been normal?" asked Esposito.

"Do you honestly think Beckett would let Castle PDA her in the middle of a public place? It's _Beckett_ we're talking about, not you and Lanie!" Ryan remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not fair, bro. Don't go there." muttered Esposito.

And Ryan's comment left the two of Beckett's boys to ponder her relationship with Castle.

_Well? What did you think? I think it's already been done, so I'm sorry if I stole your idea. I didn't mean to, it wasn't intentional ^_^_

_Review? You know you want to! :D_


	5. The Phone Frenzy Or Lack Of It

So, here we are again :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, or the characters. I just borrow them for fun, don't blame me.

Summary: Well, what can I say about this one? Castle gets bored during a boring day at the precinct.

You know the drill, I post it, you read it, then you review. At least, that's what's supposed to happen.

By the way, Josh's texts are in _italics_ and Castle (on Beckett's phone) are in **bold. **

**The phone frenzy (or lack of it)**

It was a quiet day at the precinct...almost _too_ quiet. At least, until...

"Castle, what are you doing?"

Castle, who had been stealthily trying to find Beckett's stash of gummy bears in her desk while she went to the break room for a coffee refill, yanked his hand out of her desk.

"Nothing." He said innocently.

"It better be nothing. If I find _one_ thing out of place, I'll shoot you. That includes my gummy bears and M&M's." she ordered. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He suppressed a smile.

"Good." She settled back into her chair and continued her paperwork.

Castle, already thoroughly bored at only eleven in the morning, sighed. He knew it would be at least an hour or two before Beckett would be ready to take a break for lunch. He reached over and grabbed her cell phone off her desk, then unlocked it.

"What are you doing with my phone?" she asked suspiciously.

Castle shrugged. "Just playing around."

Beckett mumbled something unintelligible and returned to her papers.

Castle scrolled through her contacts, then looked through her different ringtones. He felt like living through lunch, however, so he didn't bother playing them out loud. Then, he went to her texts, reading a conversation with Lanie about the body. Not interesting.

Beckett's phone vibrated and a text appeared on the screen. Castle hit 'view'. He felt like throwing the phone at the wall when he saw it was from Josh.

_Hey Katie, dinner tonight? Call me._

Castle hesitated, then a smile slowly spread across his handsome features. He hit 'reply' and started typing an answer.

**Sorry, can't. Hard case.**

Castle grinned, then hit send. He looked over at Beckett, who was still scribbling away, lost in thought. Pshhh, 'hard case'. This was probably the easiest day in a long time.

The phone buzzed again.

_Too bad. Some other time? Tomorrow?_

Castle mulled over what he was going to say next, then started typing.

**Maybe. Ask me again tomorrow, I'll see how this case is going.**

He sent that and got a reply almost instantly.

_Will do! Time to go, I have a back-to-back surgery. Good luck with your case!_

Castle snorted, and exited the text.

"What's wrong, Castle?" Beckett looked up from her stack of paper.

"Josh. That's what's wrong." Castle rolled his eyes. "He acts like he's so perfect."

"Castle, what are you talking about?" asked Beckett cautiously.

Castle knew he went too far. "Nothing."

"Castle, give me my phone." frowned Beckett, reaching for it.

He moved it out of her reach.

"Castle, hand it over." Beckett demanded, standing up.

He shoved her phone in his pocket, and stood up also, backing away.

Beckett reached Castle in no time, grabbed his nose and squeezed.

"Ow, apples, APPLES!" he yelled, handing her the phone.

She scrolled through it, then cried "Castle! You were texting Josh?"

She grabbed a pen off her desk and chucked it at his head. He ran to the break room with his hands over his head, protecting himself.

Beckett sat down and suppressed a smile. She really didn't mind what Castle had done, he had gotten her out of a really boring date with Josh. She shook her head, then bent back over her paperwork.

_A/N: The end :D _

_...I really have nothing to say..._


	6. A hicky or not a hickey

Summary: Esposito spots something on Beckett's neck...

Characters: Beckett, Castle, Esposito and Ryan

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. I wish I did, but let's leave that honor to the wonderful Mr. Marlowe, shall we?

By the way, you guys are AMAZING! Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites. This is awesome, I never expected to get so many! You guys rock 3

A hickey or not a hickey, that is the question.

"Hey Beckett!" called Esposito from across the precinct. "I processed the charges. I just need you to sign the papers." He strolled to her desk.

"Sure." She reached for them, but he pulled them away, a wicked grin spreading across his handsome face.

"Yo Ryan, come here!" he called to his partner, who was making a bagel in the break room.

Ryan wandered over to the duo and asked "What's up, dude?"

"Well, I need your help." What do you see on Beckett's neck? the taller man grinned wickedly.

Ryan frowned, looked at Beckett's neck and he grinned too.

"Well, Javier, it would appear to me that Beckett has a hickey on her neck, wouldn't you say?"

"That's what I was thinking, Kevin. Is that what you were thinking, Rick?" he asked to Castle, who was coming back from calling Alexis.

"What am I supposed to be thinking?" Castle asked, bemused.

"Well, my buddy and I her were just saying to Beckett that it appears that there's a hickey on her neck. You wouldn't happen to know how that got there, would you?" mused Esposito. "I mean, now that Josh isn't here anymore, she can't blame it on him."

"Wait, you broke up with Josh?" The concern and surprise all over Castle's face seemed genuine to Ryan and Esposito, so they didn't say anything, they wanted to see what Beckett would say.

"Yeah, we broke up last week." Beckett frowned. "I thought you knew. Anyway, Esposito, this is a burn from my hair straightner. It's _not_ a hickey."

"You sure 'bout that?" Ryan teased. It looks _awfully_ like a hickey to me."

"Ryan, Esposito. Leave Beckett alone and let her finish her work. If I see you two bothering her again, I'll put you both on desk duty for a week." called Montgomery from his office.

The boys slunk away. Beckett waited till Castle was looking at her, then gave him a death glare.

"What?" he asked innocently.p

"Don't 'what' me." she hissed. "You gave me a hickey!" she lowered her voice at the last part.

"Well, well, it _does_ appear as if you have a hickey. Unless, of course, that's just from your 'hair straightener'." teased Castle, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Shut up. What else was I supposed to tell them?"

"You could tell the the truth. You could tell them that you, Katherine Beckett, had hot, steamy sex with Richard Castle last night and-"

"Shhh!" she hissed.

"And that you've been Richard Castle's girlfriend for the past hundred and ninety-seven hours."

"You know I can't do that!" she cried incredulously before realizng that she was still at the precinct.

Castle shrugged. "Okay, your loss. We might as well tell them 'll figure it out eventually. They're detectives. They detect for a living." he warned.

"Then we should let them figure it out for themselves.

Castle shrugged again. "Whatever you say, milady."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Don't you think that Beckett and Castle are sitting awfully close today?" Ryan commented.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Esposito cocked an eyebrow. "Five bucks say they kiss by the end of the day, and ten says Castle jumps her."

"Pshhh, you Hispanic people always rush into things. Besides, this is Beckett, the most private person we know. And anyways, Castle's _already_ jumped her, you saw the hickey." Ryan chuckled.

"You in or out for the bet?"

"I'm in, and I'm going to win. It's going to be like taking candy from a baby." Ryan stuck out his hand.

Esposito grabbed it and the two men shook.

"We'll see bro, we'll see."


	7. ABC's of Castle

This came to me while I was on Tumblr. I got stuck for a few of them "V, Q, etc), so they're kind of random...

**ABC's of Castle**

Apples.

Beckett.

Cherries.

Death.

Esplanie.

Feed the birds.

Gorgeous daughters.

for Having my back in there.

Ice hole.

Javier Esposito.

Kevin Ryan.

Lanie.

Mom and dad are fighting.

Not yet.

Old Haunt.

Plucky sidekick.

you want me to Quit?

Richard Alexander Rodgers.

Shut the front door.

Thank you.

Undercover.

you were 'not asking' Very loudly.

Writer's vest.

eXtraordinary.

Yin-Yin is... a name for a panda.

Zip it, kitten.


	8. Mistakes

_I can't believe we have to wait TWO WEEKS for the next episode. It's the L.A. episode to! *le sigh*_

_Heh... so I've been fangirling a lot about the promo and stuff, and this kind of just came to me in between fangirling moments. :)_

_No. I haven't forgotten about "Terrified" or "Secrets". I'm working on them!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters, and it's probably better that I don't xD_

Mistakes

We all make mistakes. We all let someone down. We all disappoint someone. Castle was no exception.

When he left with Gina that warm summer night, Beckett couldn't help but feel let down. He was her friend, her partner, her _everything_ and he just ... walked away. It hurt, but Beckett overlooked that when he came back. She over looked it because Castle was human, and all humans make mistakes.

Before that, he had let her down when he had looked into her mother's case when she had specifically told him not to. That hurt too. She overlooked that event also, though. Why? Becuase he had a good heart. She accused him of doing it all for himself, but she knew he honestly cared about her, even that early in their relationship.

That's why it pained her every time Josh touched her, every time he _looked_ at her. Castle had done so much for her, he had risked everything for her, and she was being a coward.

He saved her life countless times, he picked her back up again and dusted her off when she fell, he sat by her side faithfully at the precinct every day, he helped find her mother's killer, he made her stay at his house when hers blew up, her made her laugh, he cheered her up, he always tried to make her happy. He was her partner, her plucky sidekick. He was always there, and he always would be. Beckett couldn't believe she was so scared, so hesitant. Castle was willing to drop everything for her, he was willing to do anything for her, and she was scared.

Beckett was making a mistake by not owning up to her feelings, and she _knew_ she was making a mistake. But, she's human.

All humans make mistakes, and Beckett was no exception to that rule.

_A/N: Thoughts? :P _


	9. Never Gonna Be Alone

_So, I was listening to my iPod on shuffle, and this song came up. I hadn't heard it for a while, and it struck me how much of a Castle/Beckett song it is. Seriously, listen to it. It's a great song._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Never have, never will. _

_Song used: Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback_

_Enjoy :D_

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

_You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on._

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall._

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._

_We're gonna take the world on. I'll hold you till the hurt is gone._

Castle looked at the small, broken body in the bed. He sat in the uncomfortable, plastic shir and reached out to hold her hand. He was hesistant, though. He didn't want to hurt her.

He reached past one of the many tubes attached to her and gently took her hand. He wastched her chest rise and fall shallowly.

He wanted her to wake up He wanted her to be okay. His chest ached when his overactive imagination began running theories though his head. Theories about Beckett being permanently injured. Being crippled. Being stuck in the hospital forever. Not being able to wake up. Dying.

A tear ran down his cheek. There were so many things that were unsaid, so many things that _needed_ to be said. There we so many things that Castle wanted. He wanted a lifetime with the detective, and he wouldn't have that lifetime if she didn't wake up.

A doctor strolled in the room, then stopped, seeing Castle. The doctor smiled softly and left the room. Castle was glad that the doctor was kind enough to give him a moment to collect himself.

He could a faint beeping sound. Ugh, he hated hospitals. They were always so dreary and sad, and cold.

Beckett's moaned and Castle's attention shot back to her. She didn't open her eyes, though, and Castle sighed.

The night slipped slowly, and Castle fell into an uncomfortable slumber. He woke several hours later, still holding his muse's hand. He blinked, then sat up quickly. She was watching him. She was awake. She was going to be okay.

"Kate." He whispered his voice hoarse.

"Hey." She smiled, then winced.

"How are you?" he squeezed her hand gently.

"Sore." She admitted.

"Well, getting by a car will do that to you." The writer agreed.

"How long have you been here? Were you here all night?" she asked, slightly concerned.

" I came as soon as Montgomery called." Castle said, thinking back. "That was about five-ish. I was getting ready to go out for dinner with Alexis. I rushed here as fast as I could. Alexis wanted to come, but I said that she should probably wait a few days. Ryan and Esposito were here, but they left. They caught a break and they got the guy. He's going away for a _long_ time." The writer rambled.

"You slept here?" she said incredulously when he stopped to take a breath. "You could have gone home. I would have still been here when you came back.

"I wanted to be there when you woke up." He explained. "Besides, I'm your partner. I'm here till the wheels fall off. You're stuck with me. It's in the handbook." He teased.

"Hmm, I must not have read the handbook." She mused, teasing. "I guess that means I'd have to do the same for you."

"You wound me, Detective." Castle said dramatically. "You must be feeling better if you can make fun of me."

"I wouldn't go that far. It might be a while before I feel better." She admitted. "I can't be Supercop every day."

"Well, I'll be here as long as you need me." The writer told her sincerely.

"Always." Beckett replied.

"Always." Castle agreed.

And it was true.

He always had been there. He always would be. He knew it. She knew it.

Because that's what partners do.


	10. KatieDuck and Ricky Duck

_Disclaimer: Castle and the Beckett belong to AM, not to a teenager with an overactive imagination and a pencil._  
_A/N: So, this is what happens when I'm supposed to be sleeping. This is what comes out. Also, I love calling Beckett 'Kate', but it's weird calling Castle 'Rick', so I just called him Castle. I may (in the future) get used to calling him Rick, but for now, he's just Castle to me. Lovable ol' Castle._

_Written with the prompt "rubber duck"._

* * *

Katie-Duck and Ricky-Duck.

"Rick? What are what you doing?" asked Kate, looking up from her well-worn copy of Heat Wave.

She was in a bath, with foaming bubbles covering her up to her neck. She had been peacefully reading Castle had come in with a bucket of toys, grinning impishly. With a mischievous glint in his eye, he placed a rubber duck in the middle of the tub. It floated around, its smile big and cheerful.

"I thought you needed company." He explained, placing a sailboat next to the duck.

"Rick…" she rolled her eyes.

"You were too quiet?" he tried again, placing a smurf on the side of the tub.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't played today yet."

"Three strikes. You're out." Kate informed him, slathering his face with bubbles.

"Okay, fine. I missed you." he pouted, wiping the bubbles off his face. He knelt beside the tub and gave her his best puppy eyes.

"It hasn't even been half an hour yet."

"That's half an hour too long."

"'Kay." She went back to Heat Wave.

Castle looked over her shoulder to see what place she was at. He started whispering the dialogue in her ear.

"Castle!" insisted Kate.

"Ooh. You called me Castle." he said, grinning. "I _must_ be in trouble."

Kate put her hand over his face and ignored him. She kept reading.

"Kate." he whined.

"Go away."

"Want me to help you get clean?" Castle wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No."

"Can I make up a story for you?"

"Will you leave me alone afterward?"

"If you want me to."

"Fine." said Kate, putting her well-loved book down and giving him her attention.

He cleared his throat dramatically and Kate forced herself to not roll her eyes again.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful duck named Katie." he began, indicating the duck floating in the tub. "She had the most gorgeous green eyes and long, wavy brown hair."

"A duck with hair?" Kate interrupter sceptically.

Castle gave her an unimpressed look and continued.

"She was a detective duck, putting all the bad duckies in jail. She was _very_ good at her job. She was a badass. Then, along came Rick, a writer duck. He annoyed her to no end, but eventually she warmed up to him. He helped her catch her mommy duck's killer, and she put him away for a very long time in duck prison. After that, Ricky asked Katie to go on a date with him. She, to his surprise, said yes. They went on lots of duck dates, so that's why one day, he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her."

Castle put another duck, dubbed "Ricky" in the tub. It had a ring on its head. Kate gasped.

Castle turned to her. "My beautiful Katie-Duck. My KBecks. My Kate. You have made me happy for so long, so very, very long. Remember when you told me that I had no idea what it would be like to be with you? You're right. I had no idea." he grinned and took her hand. "You surprised me at every twist and turn of the road. I love you so much. I have fir the longest time. And for some reason, you love me too. Or at least, it seems that way. I may be wring." he bit his lip to keep from chuckling. "You're the reason why I want to live. You make me happy and I want you to be my 'always'. So. Katherine Beckett, will you let me be your 'one and done'? Will you promise to be my 'always'? Will you make me the happiest, luckiest, most freaking joyful person in the universe and marry me?"

"Katie-Duck says yes." she whispered.

"Yes?"

Kate choked back a sob. "Yes, Rick, oh my god, yes!

Castle took the ring off the duck's head and slipped it onto her finger. He closed his eyes and leaned into her, bring his lips to hers. He could feel her smiling. When they pulled apart, he could feel his eyes watering.

"Do you still want me to go away?" he grinned.

"Leave and I'll kill you in your sleep." she growled, pulling him back to her.

"That's not very nice." Castle scolded her, smiling into her hair.

"Okay, how 'bout this? I'll kill you during the day with the help of Ryan and Esposito and we'll get Lanie to hide your body?" suggested Kate.

"You detective people aren't very nice." he pouted. "You abuse your power too much."

"You're a big boy. You can take it."

He rolled his eyes in a way to rival Kate's. "Do you want to go break the good news to Alexis?"

"Not like this, I don't." she looked down at her naked body.

She stepped out of the tub and he wrapped a towel around her.

"Come on, Katie-Duck." Let's go get you dressed." suggested Castle, leading her out of the bathroom, with Katie-Duck and Ricky-Duck floating forgotten in the tub.

* * *

_A/N: …yeah. That 'overactive imagination' of mine was working overtime and spewed this little thing out. I don't know if I like it or not. Leave a review for adorable little Katie-Duck? _


End file.
